


Paragons of the Renaissance (Fan Comic)

by Tillian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Doujinshi, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Novel, Intrigue, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Science Fiction, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillian/pseuds/Tillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the herald of your end and the envoy of a new dawn. Prepare to face the reality, as the whole galaxy are defying your commands, Matriarch." - Agent Galthernax</p><p>The Reaper Crisis has ended and the whole galactic civilisation is spared from the fate of extinction. However, the aftermath of the crisis have cause a trigger, that forces to end the blissful period of the Council Era, where racial factions are now fighting over a single piece of technology. A technological masterpiece not only could help them save dire situation where the relays are slowly dying, but also help them gain a political advantage over the over factions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Council Era Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shift between the Council Era and the Galactic Renaissance era was sudden and uneasy. Zahra the Turian Scholar recollect those key moments, where certain elements have lead to such transitions, starting from her god-mother's drastic measures to save her own universe that she knows. Such actions lead to long-term consequences that Shepard and the rest of the galaxy have not foreseen it at the time.

 

 

 


	2. Zahra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later. An introduction to the narrator's entrance into the galactic setting, reflecting her childhood days when the troubles began, while musing her amateur narrative skills at the time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the chapters will be a monthly update so stay tuned.

 


	3. The Coming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. A storm is coming...


	4. Uneasy Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shepard once said, "Nothing is simple, isn't it?"
> 
> The Mercs had started to realised that they had more than they bargained for. Originally a simple package delivery for a certain Vakarian, was now derailed into something more complex and dangerous, as the shadowy galactic intrigues began to emerged into the scene...


	5. Solana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from Palaven...


	6. Spectrual of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark side of the Council government emerges, as a Spectre was attempting to assassinate Solana.


	7. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fight ends, another battle begins. Thus the long night ahead.


	8. Night of the Spectres (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night falls in the Hierarchy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long update, mainly a lot of things have been going on in my life. But don't worry, I'm currently working on the next chapter as we speak.

 

 


	9. Night of the Spectres (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsettling revelations emerges from the shadows of lost history, while a victim will learn a lesson too late, when one must deal things professionally...

 


	10. Night of the Spectres (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the calm before the storm, unsettling revelations appeared, as Councilor Sparatus has explain his plans for Primarch Adrien Victus.


End file.
